


No Jack, Don't make Eric date the Lesbian

by RileyEatsChildren



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: Crying, Eric Matthews is a friend of the Lesbians, Fainting, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Men Crying, Not Beta Read, but no angst, but we love him, jack is an idiot, no beta we die like men, pure fluff, random female 'love interest', she's a lesbian don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyEatsChildren/pseuds/RileyEatsChildren
Summary: Eric was going on a date today.Gross.
Relationships: Jack Hunter/Eric Matthews (Boy Meets World)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 183





	No Jack, Don't make Eric date the Lesbian

**Author's Note:**

> You can really feel the boris in lily and I'm not sorry
> 
> Please enjoy the drabble!

Eric gazed at the long mirror in the corner of his room. Was a tux too much? Probably. Jack walked into the room, checking his phone as he leant against the door frame. Looking up, Jack’s mouth dropped slightly. He looked as though he wanted to say something, but he just closed his mouth and promptly left the room.  _ A tux was too much _ . But Jack had made reservations! This was serious business!

Eric and Jack had been going out for lunch after a particularly hard class on Jack’s part. They were just sitting at the couches when a gorgeous girl walked in. Jack eyed her as she walked past, but she only really piqued any interest when Eric overheard her ordering his drink. His stupid, over-complicated, shitty drink. Eric went up to her after she received her order, just confused as hell. They sat together just talking for a whole hour. Jack just sat there absolutely flabbergasted by the development. Only as they left did Jack say anything. 

“You have to go on a date with her!” Jack almost shrieked at Eric as they walked out.

Eric jolted next to him. “What? No. No Jack, we just had a nice conversation. I’ve got her number but...eh I’d rather have her as a friend y’know?” 

Jack chuckled. “Oh my god, Eric. I’m getting you to go on this date if it’s the last thing I do.”

And here Eric was stressing over what colour shirt he should wear. He had absolutely no intention of making this date go well but he needed to break the news to her nicely. He walked out the apartment, Jack screaming good luck behind him, determined that he’d made the right decision.

⁕ - ⁕

God dammit, Jack.

_ Fuck _ , this place was expensive and romantic as hell.

Eric walked over to where the girl was confidently sitting. She looked amazing, but of course she fucking did. Eric took the seat across from her with an awkward grin plastered on his face. “Lily.”

“Yeah, hey Eric.” She replied nonchalantly. She seemed just as disinterested as he was.

Eric felt like he could faint, ugh this was the worst.  _ Just rip the bandaid off Eric.  _ “Hey. I’m so sorry about all this,” Eric said gesturing around at the room. “My friend really wants me to ‘find the one’ and he went insane when he heard us talking the other day. He’s kinda the one who organised all of this.” Eric sighed, preparing himself to be slapped or worse. “I’m sorry. I don’t really want to date you.”

Lily just let out a breath “Oh thank god. I thought I’d have to go through an awkward date trying to pretend I’m interested.” 

Eric scrunched up his nose. “Okay rude.”

Lily gasped, hands coming out in front of her. “No, no, no. You look great! Pretty good looking, if I can say anything, I’m just-” she swallowed the lump in her throat “Gay.”

Eric watched Lily shrink in, her usual confident manner diminishing before his eyes.  _ God, she was just like him.  _ Eric pushed his hand out onto the table, his eyes searched the room as he got closer. “Well uh… me too?”

“Really?”

“Yeah uh-”

Lilly leaned in. “Who’s yours? I’ve got a girl living in my complex, she’s really short and she’s got this blonder hair that goes everywhere. She loves plants and I love her.” 

Eric blushed, letting his head fall as hair got into his eyes. “It’s my roommate.” He heard Lily gasp in feigned surprise. He pushed his head up to look into her eyes. “He’s the guy who set all of this up.” He mumbled, playing with his feet under the table.

Lily burst out laughing. “Ha! That’s priceless!” She picked up her glass of water, taking a swig. “Tell me about him and I’ll tell you about her.”

Eric smiled and for the first time in a while, he felt  _ free _ . He picked his glass up, clinking it with Lily’s. Maybe tonight wouldn’t be so bad after all.

⁕ - ⁕

Eric got home at about 11, hanging up his coat, throwing the keys onto the bench he was ready to get a good night’s sleep, he didn’t get halfway to the stairs before Jack was there, pushing against his chest.

“Nuh-uh. Nope. You were supposed to go home with her. I can tell by that stupid grin that you wanted to! Go to her Romeo!” Jack shoved him toward the door, throwing the keys at him.

Eric caught them before walking to sit down at the kitchen bench. “Jack, trust me. She was nice alright and pretty too. I don’t know I think I’d rather be her friend.” Eric pushed his chin into his hands.

The night had been wonderful, they reminisced about their crushed and cried over their misfortune. Eric had just spent an entire evening remembering everything about Jack that had him falling in love with him every single day. And now this boy was telling him to go have sex with a lesbian. What a day.

Jack walked over, surveying Eric’s face. He feined taking his temperature but actually felt it hot to the touch.  _ Strange _ . “You alright buddy? Everything okay?” 

Eric huffed. “She was nice and funny and beautiful okay? I know that I just- I don’t think she’s right for me.” Eric felt awful lying to Jack like this, but he didn’t have any plans to come out today. 

Jack squinted. “You-” his eyes widened. “You’re having second thoughts aren’t you?” Jack leaned in against the bench. “You’re in love with her.”

Eric felt sick to his stomach.

_ “What?” _

“You love her! You’re just having second thoughts cause you’re scared she gonna reject you! C’mon Eric,” Jack slapped at Eric's arm “You gotta believe in yourself man.” Jack was pacing the kitchen formulating a plan in his mind.

Eric felt dizzy.  _ Oh god no. _ This was worse, so much worse. How was this  _ worse? _ “No. No, I’m not in love, Jack.”

Jack wasn’t listening to him, he was too busy mumbling about all the ideas he was having. He walked around the apartment, collecting small things, throwing on a jacket at one point. He continued to mumble to himself,  _ this is gonna be the best _ or  _ I can’t believe it. _ Jack distantly asked for Eric’s phone.

“What?” Sounds were mixing in his head, Eric needed to do something before Jack acted and this went out of control.

Jack walked over pulling the phone out of Eric’s pocket, grabbing the keys of the bench. He said something about confessing as he walked to the door. He plucked Eric’s coat from the hanger as he called for him.

Eric felt dizzy as he stood up. The room spun around him as he got his footing. He walked sluggishly to Jack, hearing the mess of noise getting louder as he got closer. He could make out Jack’s hand reaching for the doorknob, he grabbed the other wrist.  _ Confess _ .

_ “I love you.” _

He saw Jack’s features paint grief into his face as he faded out of sight. 

⁕ - ⁕

He woke up on his back laying on the ground. Jack was seated next to him, knees to his chest as he bit of his thumb back turned to Eric. Eric sat up, felling a clear pulse in his head now. “Jack?”

Jack’s head perked up and just looked at him for a moment. The rest of his body turned quickly after. Tears swelled in his eyes, “Eric.” Jack lunged toward him.

Eric let out a grunt as he hit the ground for a second time. He felt a wetness against his cheek. Fuck, Jack must’ve been so scared. “I’m so sorry.” Eric gasped as he squeezed Jack tighter. “I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

Jack pulled in closer nuzzling his head into the crook of Eric’s neck. “No. You don’t need to apologize. I’m okay, I just-” another tear fell down his face “You were out a bit too long. I got scared is all.” Jack pulled his face back to look Eric in the eyes. “I’m sorry I didn’t know.” 

Eric raised his brow in confusion.

_ “I love you.” _

The memory shot through Eric’s mind, his eyes went wide. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry. I-I shouldn’t have pushed that on you.” 

Jack just looked down with puppy eyes. “Did you mean it?” Eric felt a lump form in his throat. “Do you love me?”

Eric looked away, embarrassed. Jack's eyes followed him and his fingers brought his face back forward. Eric didn’t like being so vulnerable, but Jack was opening up too, and he deserved to know the truth. “Yes. I love you Jack hunter.”

Jack smiled and his fingers danced on Eric’s pulse. He swallowed, “I’m sorry I didn’t know before.”

“Why?”

Jack looked straight into Eric’s eyes, through his soul. “Because then I would’ve done this so much sooner.” Jack leaned in slowly watching Eric’s eyes as he did. He pressed his lips to Eric’s.

Eric froze.  _ God? _

Eric sunk into the kiss hands falling to Jack’s jaw as they shared their space. Eric kissed back as much as he could from his position, but it was mostly up to Jack to lead them. They pulled away but continued to lay there on the ground, heads together, just enjoying each other.

“Does this mean I don’t have to go on a date with another lesbian?”

Jack pulled away, laughing. “A lesbian? Wow.” He thought for a second before placing another innocent kiss to his lips. “No Eric, no more dates for you. Not now that you have me.” He pulled up and off of Eric, just sitting above him. 

They smiled at each other sharing knowing looks. 

Jack kissed Eric’s forehead. “I’m glad you’re home.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, leave a comment if you'd like i really appreciate it!!
> 
> thank you!!!


End file.
